Mala Decisión
by EnterradoR
Summary: Sarada reflexiona si seguir ocultando lo que siente por Boruto. Ese amor que, al guardarlo en secreto, la está lastimando mucho.


_Disclaimer: Boruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola! Mi tercer fic en este fandom, esta vez tomando a un ship que me encanta, el borusara :D Tomo como base lo que pasó en el manga de Boruto, específicamente en el capítulo 19, en donde Sumire le pregunta a Sarada si le interesa Boruto y ella le responde que no. Entonces Sumire le dice que a ella si le interesa y la reacción de Sarada fue todo un poema. Así que me dije ¿y si Sarada hubiese seguido diciendo que no le interesa cuando la verdad es otra? Y a partir de ahí nació este fic que espero les guste xD Como dato extra: La imagen es una de ellos ya más crecidos, pues en ese momento de sus vidas estará ambientado el fic._

_Por cierto este fic va dedicado totalmente a Srta. Sophie Brief Nara, segundo fic que te dedico en sólo dos semanas :D pero te mereces eso y mucho más. En serio muchas gracias siempre por todo tu apoyo y la buena onda :D_

_Al resto: ojalá disfruten esta pequeña y humilde lectura ^^_

* * *

_**Mala Decisión**_

* * *

¿Cuando me enamoré de él? ¿En qué momento exacto sucedió? ¿Acaso podría elegir uno solo? No creo que fuera un solo momento, sino una sucesión de ellos que se incrustaron como fuego en mi mente. Instantes inolvidables que se escribieron en mi corazón de manera indeleble y eterna.

Boruto muchas veces era un idiota, pero me quiere y se preocupa mucho por mí. De hecho, en cada misión siempre pone mi bienestar incluso por encima del suyo propio.

Entonces, ¿cómo podría haber evitado enamorarme de un hombre así? ¿Cómo no enamorarme de alguien que siempre me demuestra cuanto me quiere? La culpa de estar enamorada era de él. Sólo de él. Boruto tuvo la culpa de cambiar mi sentimiento de amistad por uno de romance. Yo no quería nada, tampoco deseaba que ocurriera algo así; pero, muchas veces, resulta difícil que las razones esgrimidas por la mente sincronicen con los deseos del corazón.

El impetuoso hijo del Séptimo, sin siquiera proponérselo, había logrado que yo lo quisiera mucho más de la cuenta. Por las noches, por ejemplo, aparecía como el protagonista principal de mis pensamientos. Incluso a veces, durante las misiones, temo mirarlo más de lo prudente y demostrar involuntariamente cuan enamorada estoy de él. También soy temerosa de sonrojarme cuando lo miro directamente. Por ello, a menudo prefiero no darle la cara, escudándome en alguna excusa inventada de la nada. En las despedidas siempre me encargo de manejar mis palabras, temiendo que algún descuido revele todo lo que siento por él. Siempre procuro decirle un «Nos vemos» en vez de un «Te amo». Tengo que lidiar con el miedo a que mis verdaderos sentimientos salgan a flote; vivo medrosa respecto a que mis labios me traicionen y digan «Te amo» cada vez que lo veo...

No hubiera sido un problema tan grande si esta incómoda situación ocurriese mucho tiempo atrás. En esos momentos incluso podría haberle confesado mis sentimientos, gritándolos con todas mis fuerzas. Tal vez habría reunido la valentía y sensatez suficiente como para proferir a los cuatro vientos mi verdadero sentir. Sin embargo, demasiado tiempo había...

De pronto, es interrumpida por una silueta a lo lejos; una que la extrajo completamente de sus reflexiones. Una silueta que, a pesar de la distancia, reconoció claramente. No esperaba encontrárselo hoy, pero no era algo extraño tomando en cuenta que solían frecuentar los mismos sitios.

—¡Eh! ¡Sarada! —la saludó el dueño de sus pensamientos desde muchos metros más allá, agitando su mano alegremente en lo alto del aire.

—¡Hola, Boruto! —esta vez trató de no hacer tan pronunciada su sonrisa. Últimamente siempre que lo veía lo hacía y deseaba que a partir de estos días fuese distinto. Debía olvidar su amor por él, pero su corazón no estaba en consonancia con su cerebro y la intensa curva de sus labios demostró el desacuerdo. Aunque no lo quisiera, una amplia sonrisa nació refulgente en su faz. Era simplemente inevitable.

—¿Como está la futura Hokage? —le preguntó al llegar a su lado, muy animado tras la carrera que dio hasta llegar con ella.

Ella simplemente no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos. Necesitaba mirar aquellas perlas claras y puras como el más despejado de los cielos. ¿O quizás tan vastos y llenos de matices como el océano? No tenía una respuesta a ciencia cierta, pero lo que si tenía muy claro es que sus ojos eran de lo más adictivos. Incluso por sobre su llamativo color, lo que más le gustaba era la forma de su mirada. Era tan honesta, pero a la vez llena de tanta impetuosidad, que realmente le sorprendía una mezcla tan perfecta.

De repente, profirió una maldición mental contra sí misma; Boruto recién había llegado y ya estaban esos desgraciados pensamientos cursis devorando su mente. A veces llegaba a odiarlo por amarlo. Quizás algo contradictorio, pero muy humano en el fondo.

—¿Bien y tú? —respondió lo común y enseguida añadió otra pregunta— ¿Ya felicitaste a Konohamaru?

—¡Por supuesto, Sarada! —exclamó su voz en forma muy efusiva, a la vez que hacía expresivos ademanes con sus manos— Él se lo merece totalmente. Ya era hora que mi padre dejara el cargo y le diera paso a la siguiente generación. Konohamaru será un gran Hokage sin duda alguna, aunque sé que el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos serás tú.

Ella bajó levemente su cabeza con un dejo de timidez acosando sus facciones. Por lo general los halagos le resbalaban como lluvia en un cristal, pero con Boruto aquello era distinto. Él no era un adulador y estaba lejos de serlo. Sus comentarios no tenían la intención de agasajarla y precisamente por ello sus palabras si tocaban su alma. Simplemente le decía la verdad sin más, motivado por lo que realmente pensaba de ella y la alta estima en que la tenía.

—Lo lograré porque tú no quieres serlo —finalmente consiguió reaccionar a la afirmación hecha por su amigo.

—Qué tontería dices —refutó enseguida con total seguridad— ¿No me digas que ahora te dará ataque de dudas? —bromeó muy divertido— Aun si yo quisiera el puesto, serías tú quien lo conseguiría. Eres mejor ninja que yo.

—Sabes que tú eres más fuerte —contrarrestó ella.

—Sólo un poco más fuerte, la diferencia es mínima —aclaró muy seguro de lo dicho—. Y ser Hokage es mucho más que ser fuerte y lo sabes. Es ser responsable, organizado, comprometido, y tú me superas con creces en todo eso. La fuerza no lo es todo, Sarada. Y por eso mismo vas a ser una Hokage diez veces mejor de lo que yo podría serlo.

La única fémina Uchiha se emocionó de manera profunda. Ahí estaba él nuevamente, apoyándola con todo el corazón; animándola y protegiendo su sueño a toda costa sin buscar nada a cambio. Simplemente porque la quería y nada más.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Boruto —la emoción hizo que tanto su voz como sus ojos vibrasen—. Pero sigo pensando que tú serías un Hokage legendario. No entiendo por qué no luchas por este puesto.

—Oye, sinceramente, ¿tú crees que yo sería feliz como Hokage?

Un pequeño e instantáneo brillo de diversión nació en el rostro de Sarada al aceptar la verdad.

—Sé que no.

—Sabes que yo no sería feliz estando en un escritorio firmando papeles, pero sé que tú si lo serás porque es tu sueño desde siempre. Y lo que más quiero es que seas feliz, Sarada. Te lo mereces.

—Boruto... —saboreó su nombre con un intenso suspiro que no logró ocultar. Cerró sus párpados un breve momento y ajustó más sus lentes al puente más alto de la nariz. Hubiera querido clavarle los ojos, pero la prudencia la obligó a no hacerlo. La emoción la corroía y los evidentes sonrojos no la ayudaban a camuflar su verdadero sentir.

—Así que deja cualquier duda de lado —continuó a la vez que observaba el soleado horizonte—, sé que serás la mejor Hokage. Y yo te estaré cuidando y protegiendo siempre —le dirigió la mirada y se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar, a la vez que una brillante sonrisa de seguridad apareció en su faz.

Y una vez más, cual designio escrito en el firmamento, Sarada sintió que su corazón adquiría un tamaño descomunal. Debía crecer de esa manera, ya que sólo así podría contener el universo de sentimientos que él le provocaba. Atraída como un planeta a su estrella, su faz tomó la dirección que encaminaba hacia el rostro masculino. Entonces lo miró como si no hacerlo le trajera una desgracia a su alma. Lo miró deseando que todos sus pensamientos y emociones se revelaran como una epifanía de irrefrenable inspiración.

«Boruto... hay algo que quiero decirte y que ya no puedo seguir escondiendo —dicho esto, se sacó los anteojos para mirarlo directamente sin que ningún cristal se interpusiera. Quería apreciar con sus propios luceros negros cada contorno de su faz, cada matiz de sus ojos, cada perfección e imperfección de su piel facial— Créeme que traté de evitarlo, te prometo que hice todo lo posible para que esto no sucediera, pero me parece que mi corazón es más fuerte que mi cerebro. Mi emoción es más fuerte que mi razón...

—¿A qué te refieres, Sarada? —preguntó alzando una ceja, clara muestra de su extrañeza.

—Sabes, cuando la amistad es muy profunda, de ella puede nacer algo incluso más grande. A veces, por más que quieres que no pase, simplemente no logras evitarlo. O por lo menos eso me terminó sucediendo a mí. Algo que jamás pensé que podría sucederme...

—Sarada... —su voz se diluyó como si hubiese caído en un ácido compuesto de sorpresa— ¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí, Boruto. Ya no puedo seguir negando lo que siento. Estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorada de ti»

—Sarada, ya me voy.

De pronto, la voz del blondo la sacó de la esplendorosa ensoñación en que había caído. Aquella declaración con la que tantas veces divagó, se había repetido secretamente en la presencia de quien la motivaba. A veces hubiese querido que la realidad fuera reemplazada por un bello sueño en donde ambos si estuvieran juntos como una hermosa pareja.

—Te dije que ya me voy y ni caso me haces —tras las palabras masculinas, Sarada por fin volvió en sí del todo y lo demostró mirándolo fijamente—. Se nota que te interesa mucho lo que te hablo —la repudió ironizando con una sonrisa divertida; ya se había acostumbrado a que de tanto en tanto su amiga se perdiera en el enigma de sus pensamientos—. Me voy porque Sumire me está esperando. Hoy cumplimos tres años de novios y vamos a celebrarlo —sonrió feliz mientras hacía el número tres con los dedos de su diestra.

Y así, el hijo del Séptimo le recordó la triste realidad y el por qué no podía confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo de novio con Sumire. La misma chica que si se atrevió a luchar por él y le ganó a Sarada la guerra del amor.

—Por cierto —interrumpió el rubio sus pensamientos nuevamente—, ¿sabías que Sumire a veces se pone celosa de ti? Dice que no le gusta que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos en las misiones. ¡Qué tonta, verdad!

No, no era tonta. Todo lo contrario: si Sumire se ponía celosa de ella era por una razón muy sólida. Seguramente su instinto de mujer, esa desarrollada percepción femenina, le estaba advirtiendo de lo que Sarada realmente sentía por él. Por eso mismo había comenzado a celarlo y estaba en su derecho; quería cuidar lo que era suyo. Aunque Boruto nunca sería capaz de fijarse en Sarada Uchiha como nada más que una buena amiga. Nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. Y aún si lo supiera no serviría de nada, puesto que él ya estaba junto a Sumire.

—Sí, qué tonta. No tiene ningún sentido. —En este aspecto, Sarada se había convertido en toda una hipócrita y ella misma lo tenía muy claro. Las cosas anexas que acarreaba ocultar el amor nunca dejarían de sorprenderla... —Por cierto, dale mis saludos a tu novia —forzó una sonrisa que camufló muy bien su artificialidad.

—Gracias, yo se los daré —sin más, echó a correr por el sendero y volteó un momento para acotar algo— ¡Nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia! —agitó su mano en alto y prosiguió su veloz carrera, perdiéndose finalmente de la vista de la bella fémina.

Una vez que su amigo fue engullido por el horizonte, Sarada bajó su cabeza y borró su forzada sonrisa. Enseguida un gran suspiro triste emanó desde la profundidad de sus pulmones, haciéndole ver que podía mentirle a él y a los demás perfectamente, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con su propio corazón.

Le dolía amarlo.

Sí, estaba completamente enamorada de él... Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacérselo saber. Demasiado tarde para intentar algo. Cuando realmente debió luchar por él no lo hizo. Renegó de sus propios sentimientos, intentando transformar en verdad la infame mentira de que sólo era amistad lo que sentía por él.

Sumire, en cambio, no cometió el mismo error y ahora era feliz junto a él.

A veces se consolaba pensando que tarde o temprano terminarían su relación y ella podría estar finalmente junto a él. Aunque, para su pesar, cada vez esa premisa se volvía más dudosa. Ellos parecían una pareja muy sólida y los shinobis solían casarse jóvenes y durar toda la vida juntos.

Otras veces, buscaba solaz pensando que el destino lo quiso así. Que aunque le hubiese dicho la verdad de su sentir, él habría escogido a Sumire de todas formas. Sin embargo, la pregunta que mortificaba su corazón intensamente, a menudo volvía a surgir alardeando terquedad: ¿Y si hubiera luchado por él cuando era el momento de hacerlo?

Muchas veces al destino hay que ayudarlo; echarle una mano. De hecho, si Sumire no hubiera colaborado con el destino, si no se le hubiera confesado a Boruto, quizás hasta el día de hoy él sólo la estaría viendo como una buena amiga y nada más. Y quizás si Sarada hubiera tomado su opción cuando la tuvo, ahora sería ella quien disfrutaría el bello título de novia.

Declarándose, o simplemente aceptando ante Sumire que Boruto si le atraía, las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas. Podría haber ganado o perdido en la guerra del amor, pero fuera cual fuera el resultado por lo menos tendría claro lo que habría pasado. En cambio ahora la maldita duda la carcomía día tras día, repitiéndose cruel e incesantemente: ¿Y si hubiera luchado por él?

De haberlo hecho, ahora no tendría que convivir con el arrepentimiento que cargaba encima. No estaría preguntándose que habría pasado si le hubiera confesado la verdad.

Mientras más grande es el sentimiento, más grande es el dolor. Así que el último se volvía infinito porque su sentir por él también lo era. Eso era lo único claro que tenía entre los oscuros nubarrones de las dudas.

—Qué más da... —se dijo en forma triste, buscando el consuelo que precisaba —También soy feliz siendo su amiga... La amistad también es muy valiosa.

_«¿__No te cansas de mentirte a ti misma?» _le reprochó lo más profundo de su propia conciencia. _«Sabes muy bien que anhelas ser más que eso. Sabes muy bien que serías mucho más feliz si él fuera tu novio, ¡serías mucho más feliz si pudieras vivir tu amor junto a él!»_

No tuvo más remedio que cerrar los puños y apretarlos con fuerza ante el inevitable peso de la verdad. Únicamente Boruto hacía que los latidos de su corazón tuvieran real significado. No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar cambiar la ley impuesta por el destino. Demasiado tarde para revocar la mala decisión. Ahora sólo le quedaba fingir que no lo amaba. Y de hecho, con todo el tiempo que llevaba practicándolo, había aprendido a hacerlo muy bien.

Sí; fingir que no se ama es un arte... Y ella era la mejor artista.

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
